Ace's Dark Knight
by RyokoMist
Summary: We know the impact that Ace, the little girl and dying leader of the Royal Flush Gang, had on Batman. But what really happened as Batman waited by Ace's side until her sad death at the swing set? See the power of undying friendship.


_**Ace's Dark Knight**_

_Note from Author:__ This is merely a one-shot. I pondered one evening what might have happened that night as Batman stayed by Ace's side until her death. It had to be something touching and memorable and heartwarming because the Dark Knight later named his dog after her. So here's what I think – a little sappy I'm sure, but still… (SN: I wrote this song to Avril Lavigne's song Innocence. It just seemed to fit, so if you see some lyrics in here that looks familiar…that's why lol) _

"Will you stay with me? I'm scared." she had asked so frailly. He just had to do it. There was no way he could kill or abandon anyone, especially not a child. Sitting beside her on the swings, Batman remembered the tense feeling he had while walking through the park to find her. "I'm sorry," whispers Ace, staring down at the dirt. "I'm making you stay…"

Batman shakes his head. "No," his mysterious voice resounds. "You're not making me do anything."

Ace nods slowly and begins to rock her hips forward and back on the swing. Her short black hair dances smoothly with her movements. She just wanted for everyone to like her and yet here she was. Maybe she deserved to die. She ponders on it a little more when the Caped Crusader responds gently, "It's not your fault."

"The world would probably be better off without me around to mess it up," the little Royal Flush leader argues with a tight frown on her face.

"The loss of any life is never a positive outcome."

Ace shoots the hero an agitated expression, suddenly boiling with anger at how calm and nice and comforting he could be at a time like this. "Oh yeah? And what do you know? Why do you even care? You could feel free to leave at anytime. I don't need you trying to have a fake sense of sympathy for me."

Batman narrows his eyes and stares ahead at the trees and pathway before him. The lanterns glow bravely in the night offering illumination to everything that surrounded them. He doesn't respond to her anger at first, trying to give her time to calm down. The last thing the vigilante wanted to do was upset the child; she had enough worries and fears to battle without him adding fuel to the fire. Ace gives up with his silence and regains her motion on the swing. The cool breeze touching her warm skin offers ease to flow into her mind and the young leader manages to relax, all tension visibly slipping away from her body. Seeing that she was calm enough now, Batman answers clearly, "I know more than you think…I know what it's like to have no family, to grow up alone and feeling lost in the world. You should stop being so masochistic. You've enough kindness in your heart; pain is a choice, not a purpose." He gives her a sympathetic smirk.

The sheer sincerity in his words is enough. Ace bites her lip and stops swinging. Hearing that, understanding that there was someone who could relate, gave her a strange sensation of hope. Batman could understand where she was hurting, but things turned out okay for him. Maybe – just maybe – there was a possibility that she would be alright as well. Perhaps rather than resist death, she should embrace it. Perhaps leaving this life was the only way she could be truly liberated in mind and soul. There would be no one to hurt her and make her do bad things anymore. And that was what she really wanted. Death was not an end, but a beginning, she thinks to herself. It was a transition from one life to another…Ace extends her hand and places it on Batman's and for once smiled: he looked so odd – this large man sitting on such a small swing. Bruce gazes down at Ace and they both smile. He encloses Ace's hand within his own and a connection is born. They seem to share thoughts and memories; the two begin to relate with one another. She could see everything: his successes and failures, his heart and frustrations, his secret identity…everything; and this was the same for him. Everything that made Ace who she was now, and everything that she held locked inside her heart had been opened up before his very eyes. They both smile and Ace giggles softly, "We're one and the same."

The Dark Knight could not be certain exactly what was happening and if it was because of Ace; but it doesn't really bother him, and the child knows this well. Images begin to flash between them: if Ace wasn't dying she would make an excellent addition to the Justice League. They can see it clearly: her fighting crime, being trained personally by Batman, perhaps even living in the Manor. Ace grins at the thought of doing good and helping others rather than causing them pain. The smile grows even bigger at the image of how she might look if she got older…but the pictures stop flowing and Ace turns her gaze up at the stars. It was best not to think about the future, seeing how there would not be one for her; it would make things all the more difficult. Understanding this all too well, they let go of one another's hands and Ace once again continues her swinging.

The rest of the time is spent silently. There was no more need to talk; the two had said and expressed all that was necessary. The time passes slowly, only the squeaking of the swing filling the air. Ace looks around the park and stares in awe. It seemed like she was just waking up from a deep sleep and seeing the beauty that lied in everything that surrounded them with amazement. For the first time in the girl's life she could actually _see_ the world. She smiles slowly: this was the best feeling. This innocence was so brilliant; she could hope only that this perfect moment would stay with her forever, even after death. She would do everything possible to hold on to it.

More time passes peacefully. However, soon enough the moment arrives. Ace was swinging high in the air when the sudden heaviness strikes her body. Batman immediately outstretches his arm and catches the child as she falls backwards silently out of the seat. The vigilante hero gently places her body in his lap and holds her close into his chest. Ace looks up and stares into his eyes, her own lids growing heavy, and places a hand on his cheek. She felt tired as if she were going to sleep; but could feel her heart slowing and spirit beginning to slip away. Ace wasn't frightened, rather relaxed. Batman merely assumed it was because this was what she wanted. The founding leader of the Justice League cannot help but to feel helpless. It was his duty to save lives and yet there was nothing he could do to save _her_. Ace lets a soft sight escape from her lips, whispering to her new-found friend – or rather her one true friend, "I need you now."

Bruce whispers back, "I'm here."

"Everything is so…beautiful. It's perfect. I'm happy."

"So am I." Bruce responds heavily.

Ace grins faintly and snuggles her head into Batman's chest. She says to him in awe at herself, "You didn't give up on me. You saw the girl, not the evil."

Batman grins. "There was never any evil to look at."

The visibly fading little girl rubs Batman's cheek and disputes breathily, "Liar." Batman's hand clutches on to Ace's tiny one on his face. She continues, her skin growing all the more pale, "I can see it Bruce…the light…my innocence." Her eyes begin to water. "It's so beautiful – it makes you want to cry." She says to Batman, "Thank you. You made…my last moments…enjoyable. Goodbye and good luck…"her eyes begin to lose focus. "Thank you Bruce…_Thank-_," and with a final sigh Ace's lids close and her hand falls silently from the vigilante's face. This moment was heart wrenching for the Bat, especially since she had, in some mystical way, become a part of him. Batman rises from the swing cradling the girl's lifeless body in his strong capable arms. He begins to take her to the others, when he feels the urge to turn back. The Batman follows this impulse and turns, gasping at the faded figure standing by the swing. It was Ace, or more so, her spirit. The apparition waves shyly at him and speaks in a voice of velvet, "I will always be with you."

Batman narrows his brows and murmurs in response, "I know."

Ace's spirit walks away from the swings in the opposite direction on a cemented walkway. Batman watches her go, wondering if the girl would ever find peace. Ace pivots her body and gives the hero one final smile. "Goodbye Batman," her voice says smoothly. And this time she doesn't stop and doesn't turn towards him again. Ace's feet rise from the ground and her spirit flies into the enveloping darkness of the beautiful night sky. Her voice rings again in the Caped Crusader's head: "I'll always be with you…Goodbye Batman, my Dark Knight."

With the apparition no longer visible the Dark Knight regains his path. He tightens his hold on Ace's dead body as he comes around the bend, the others in sight now. The fact that the child had to die to not only save the world, but to find her own sanctuary causes a pained expression to flash across his features. But the sadness doesn't stay. Why should it? Yes he had connected with the girl, and yes it was sad to lose her in such a manner. But she was finally free; no one could manipulate or hurt her now. Batman stops for a brief second and turns his gaze back at the swing set where they had sat. A warm breeze blows through the park, pushing the swings back in forth together, and reaching the man of vengeance. It caresses through his cape causing it to dance with the wind, runs through Ace's jet black hair, and touching Batman's face warmly – giving him the same sensation from when the now dead girl had laid hands upon him. A barely audible giggle above causes Bruce to lift his eyes and behold a bright star shining defiantly in the sky. He knew it was Ace and that she, as she had promised, would always be with him. A single tear falls from his right eye. He was not a man to show much emotion, but for her it felt only natural for his heart to react. The wind begins to die away and Batman heads for the others.

"Goodbye Ace."

_**This Innocence is Brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away.**_

_**I Need You Now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

_**It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna CRY**_

_**This Innocence is Brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away.**_

_**I Need You Now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

THE END

_Note from Author: Well there you go! It was just a one-shot (which is all it needed to be). Also, for those Batman Beyond fans, please feel free to check out my fanfic "Batman Beyond: The Hunted"! It's not complete, but there are currently five chapters worth reading. Also, check out my Naruto fanfic "The Darkness of Sakura" which is finished. (Oh, and please read the story descriptions!) You can access these by going to my profile and going to my stories tab. Now, as I've said before, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but it'd make my world go round! _^/o/^


End file.
